


Poetry

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: Lily goes to see Remus for help with a work issue and ends up an accidental witness to a tender welcome home.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic challenge on LJ many moons ago to fill the following prompt: "From the point of view of a woman - she watches two men have sex, and it makes her think about her own sexuality and how it is different from that of a man."

“Blast!”

“What is it, babe? Charm gone wonky on you ag-OI!”

The experimental charm I was working on had backfired again, and I’d thrown my wand in frustration, bonking James squarely on the nose as he rounded the corner to see what was going on. I walked quickly (well, waddled, to be more accurate) over to him to make sure he was unharmed before gritting my teeth in frustration. “This is one of the trickiest fixes we’ve had to do yet, and I do believe it’s going to drive us all barmy!” I huffed, attempting to bend over and pick up my wand – not an easy feat when you’re seven months pregnant.

“Oi, don’t you go trying to bend over in your condition, woman! That’s what you’ve got me around for!” James laid an affectionate hand on my ever-expanding belly and dropped a kiss to my forehead before bending down swiftly (oh, to have that kind of agility once again) and picking up my wand, handing it to me with a flourish.

I smiled as his eyes met mine, feeling the familiar tug at my hearstrings that never seemed to lessen as time marched on. “Yes, I knew there was a reason I’ve kept your mischievous arse around, Potter. Thanks for the reminder.” James only laughed, familiar with the game we’d played for years, as I rose on tiptoe to reward him with a quick kiss. “I’ve got to go see Remus, love. I think he’ll be able to help me figure this one out.” Remus didn’t work with me in the Experimental Charms division – the bloody Ministry and their bloody prejudices – but he was just as good at the subject as I was, if not better, and was always willing to lend me a hand when I was stuck on a difficult one.

“Tell him, and the other wanker if he’s back, I’ll skewer them if they aren’t here at half seven on Friday for dinner!” I laughed as James bent down to kiss my belly and spoke softly to the little one growing inside me. “And you be good for your mummy, boy! Save those kicks for your godfather’s head!” I laughed again at the mention of Sirius, who was still giddy as a schoolboy about being named little Harry’s godfather, and was bragging about it to anyone who stood near him for more than five seconds together. I gave James’ head an affectionate ruffle and stepped back to Disapparate.

“I’ll be back shortly, love. Don’t forget Peter’s coming over later for that book!” I raised my wand, but before I could leave James closed the gap between us in one large stride, pressing close to me and leaning down to rest our foreheads together. My breath caught at his nearness and I suddenly wished I wasn’t going anywhere. His hand cupped my cheek and he dropped his lips to mine in a lingering kiss that made my knees slightly weak.

“Love you, Evans. Be careful, yeah?” He smiled down at me as he stepped back to give me room.

“Love you too, Potter,” I said, grinning, before finally raising my wand and Apparating into the living room of Remus and Sirius’ flat. Sirius had been on a mission for the Order for the past ten days, but I was fairly certain Remus would be there.

“Remus?” I called, not seeing anyone at first glance. When no one answered, I wondered if he’d stepped out for a bit and I’d missed him. I started to call his name again when I heard a sound coming from down the hallway. Thinking he’d just not heard me, I started toward where the sound seemed to have come from. As I reached the bedroom, I heard soft voices coming from inside, and saw that the door was open just enough for me to be able to see what was taking place beyond.

Sirius, already bare-chested, was in the middle of peeling off Remus’ jumper, looking for all the world like a hunter about to devour his prey. Tossing the jumper aside, he wound his arms around Remus’ waist and started backing him towards the bed, crushing their lips together with what almost seemed to be desperation. Remus let out a soft whimper, his fingers tangled in Sirius’ thick black hair, and allowed himself to be walked backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed.

I knew it was wrong of me to be watching such an intimate moment. I knew I should have left straight away and Flooed Remus later before coming over. But something held me there. Something wouldn’t allow me to tear my eyes away from the sight of the two men having an obviously joyous reunion in the next room. I thought of my own passionate reunion with my husband a few months prior after he had been away for several days, and I was curious. I was seeing an aspect of two of my best friends no one else had been privy to. I felt slightly perverse for thinking it, but I wanted to see how it was different from James and I – different in ways other than the obvious physical ones.

I watched silently as Remus shucked his jeans and pants and sat on the bed, waiting for Sirius to do likewise before sliding backwards and pulling Sirius with him so that the dark-haired man was straddling him. I expected quick and dirty – after all, this was two men, and I got the feeling sometimes that James only took his time with me because he knew that’s what I wanted. Instead, I had to keep from gasping aloud at what happened next.

Rather than diving right in like I was expecting him to do, Sirius stopped, and just looked down at Remus for a moment. One large hand softly brushed a stray lock away from Remus’ eyes, cupping his cheek as gently as one might handle spun glass. Sirius’ expression was hidden by his shoulder-length hair, but the look of complete adoration on Remus’ face told me all I needed to know. “I love you, Moony,” he all but whispered, in a tone unlike anything I’d ever heard from him. Remus closed his eyes briefly, smiling, and I understood at once that it was a tone he’d heard often, one that was reserved only for him.

“Love you too, Padfoot,” he whispered back, and I told myself the tears pricking at my eyes were due to raging hormones as Sirius lowered himself to press his lips to Remus’ in an incredibly tender and loving, yet passionate kiss. My hands went to my lips automatically, thinking of all the times James had kissed me like that, and how much I loved it when he did. 

My eyes still glued on the pair, I watched as Sirius began to slowly kiss and lick his way down Remus’ neck, taking his time, working his way down to Remus’ chest, pausing to gently suck on one nipple. Remus’ eyes were closed, soft gasps emitting from him as Sirius continued his ministrations, moving steadily lower until he was softly kissing the point where leg met hip. “Ngh.” Remus let out a strangled groan as Sirius took him into his mouth in one swift motion, and I felt my breath catch in my throat, something stirring deep within me at the sight of the normally loud, crass man being so gentle and soft. He reached a hand up blindly just as Remus reached towards him, and their hands met at the halfway point, fingers threading together as Remus groaned again, opening his eyes and pulling on the hand that held his lover’s.

Sirius removed his mouth from Remus’ cock with a final roll of the tongue and allowed himself to be pulled up into a fevered kiss. I wondered why Remus had stopped Sirius from what he was doing; after all, he was being quite attentive, something I always appreciated greatly. Then Remus broke the kiss, both men panting slightly, and his words made me understand that this was just one of those times when you can’t be close enough to the one you love. “Need you inside me, Sirius. Need to feel you now, Merlin, just fuck me, Sirius, fuckingloveyousomuch…” Remus’ voice was strangled, the words punctuated by kisses to Sirius’ cheeks, jawline, and neck, his hands running up and down Sirius’ back.

The shift in Sirius as Remus spoke was noticeable. I could almost see the desire shoot through him as he took Remus’ face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. “Love you Moony…sofuckingwantyou, want to be inside you…” A hand reached out to the bedside table, straining to reach inside the drawer, and produced a small jar. I turned away for a moment, reminding myself once again how wrong it was for me to be witnessing this intensely personal moment, but I was terribly curious – and admittedly, a bit aroused – and I turned back, my eyes glued on the pair once again.

Sirius had set the jar back on the bedside table, and I once again had to keep myself from gasping as he buried himself inside Remus in a slow, gradual motion, both men groaning aloud. Remus’ hips rose to meet him as he began to move, and Sirius responded by thrusting harder, laving at Remus’ neck as his hips rocked sharply. I stared, mesmerised, at the rippling muscles in Sirius’ back and the way they flowed with each movement. Sirius’ hair fell around his face, dragging over Remus’ neck and chest as Sirius kissed along his jawline. I was drawn to the line of Remus’ thigh, tensed where his leg was wrapped around Sirius’ waist. I studied the lines of their bodies, so different from my own – firm where I was soft, angular where I was curvy. They reminded me of a painting, how well they fit together, how everything flowed between them so beautifully, and it made me wonder what a person would see if they were to look in on James and I making love.

Sirius tensed, and I suddenly noticed that he was stroking Remus’ cock in time with his thrusts. He cried out, his movements suddenly erratic, and soon after Remus dug his fingernails into Sirius’ shoulders, arching his back. Both were glistening with sweat, panting, and Sirius lowered himself on shaking arms to lay half on top of Remus, his face buried in Remus’ neck. Neither of them spoke for several moments as they resumed normal breathing, and I smiled at the look of utter contentment and joy on both their faces. I turned, finally, to go, intending to head down to the bookshop on the corner and return in fifteen minutes, acting as though I’d just arrived – when the baby kicked, taking me completely by surprise. I gasped, my hand flying out and hitting the door, which swung open completely.

Two heads popped up as the door fell open, two pairs of eyes widening at the sight of me. My face was as red as my hair, my mouth opening and closing like a fish’s, frantically trying to think of an explanation for why I was there. Sirius finally spoke first. “Moony, there’s an Evans in our flat,” he said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Remus coughed. “I can see that, Padfoot.” His cheeks were flushed pink, and I wondered fleetingly if he was almost as red as I surely was. He propped himself up on one elbow, forcing Sirius to move off of him, and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling nervously. “Er…can you give us a moment to collect ourselves, Lily? We’ll be right out.”

I jumped slightly, Remus’ words bringing me back to reality. “Oh! Right! Of course, absolutely! I’ll just…be…er…you two take as much time as you need, I’ll just…er…be out here.” Flustered, I shut the door and turned towards the living room, blushing even more at the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom. I made my way to the living room and waited, standing at the lone window, looking out without really seeing anything, contemplating what I’d just witnessed. I didn’t have to wait for long; after a few short minutes strong arms were winding around my shoulders, and I leaned back into Remus, thankful he at least wasn’t angry with me. I closed my eyes briefly, still embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Remus, I – I didn’t mean to watch, but I needed help with a project and I should have firecalled first and then I was looking for you and Sirius was taking your jumper off – I’m sorry.” Remus tensed slightly at my words, no doubt only just realising that I’d been there the entire time, when Sirius spoke and we both turned at his words, not aware he’d been standing there.

“Well well well, Evans, if I’d known you were watching I wouldn’t have been so bloody soppy!” I could tell he was trying to sound put out, but he was grinning, which made me inwardly sigh in relief.

“Oh no, that was the best part of it!” I blurted before I could stop myself, and immediately clamped a hand over my mouth in horror.

Both Sirius and Remus chuckled, exchanging a look before Sirius exclaimed, sounding very amused, “So you enjoyed seeing me act like a big girl’s blouse, then? Well, Evans, I suppose you’ve got something to hold over my head now, yeah?” He grinned wider, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, Sirius, not at all,” I said, looking from one man to the other and wondering how I could possibly explain what I’d seen in the two of them, together. “It was beautiful. It showed me a side of both of you I’d never have been able to see otherwise. The way you love each other – it’s poetry, it really is.” I bit my lip, gesturing helplessly, and hoped they wouldn’t think me a completely hormone-driven weepy bird.

Sirius sobered immediately, his eyebrows raising, and he looked at Remus, who seemed equally surprised at my words. Remus was the one who spoke this time. “I – well – we – thank you?” He seemed at a loss for words, and I instantly wished I’d kept my mouth shut. Remus must have noticed my distress, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me a reassuring look. “It’s all right, Lily, really, it’s just that we’ve never heard anyone describe us in quite that way,” he said softly, looking to Sirius for confirmation.

Sirius nodded, moving to stand on my other side. “Yeah, Remus is right. We’re just a bit surprised is all.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, his smile returning. “Just remember to let us know next time if you’re going to be watching, yeah? We’ll make sure to put on more of a show.” He chuckled, and I looked up to see him make eye contact with Remus over my head, his eyes sparkling. In the next moment, I found myself in the middle of a Moony/Padfoot sandwich, two sets of arms wrapped around me and each other. Sirius dropped a kiss to my forehead. “Suppose we oughtn’t tell Prongs about this, eh? He might get a bit weirded out at the thought of his bird watching his two best mates shagging.”

I laughed, turning to bury my face in Remus’ chest. “Oh Merlin, he’d be horrified!” I lifted my head to look up at Remus, and then back over at Sirius. “Promise me you won’t tell him?”

“Don’t worry, this will be our little secret. You can trust us, Evans,” he replied, grinning, and winked down at me. “Now I suppose I should let you two bookworms get to work on your Charms whatsythingers, eh?”

Twenty minutes later, once Remus and I were sat at the kitchen table poring over a Charms text while Sirius noisily prepared tea around us, I thought about what I had learnt that day. I had seen something that by rights I should never have been allowed to see, and I knew I’d gotten a glimpse of something truly amazing. I thought of James, and what we had, my hand going to my belly automatically as I marveled at the precious gift our love had produced. He was the only one for me, I was sure of that, just as Remus and Sirius were the only ones for each other. Shaking myself out of my reverie, I returned to work, thinking all the while of when I’d once again be in the arms of my crazy, prank-loving, childish, wonderful husband.


End file.
